1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to liquid metering devices and more particularly is directed towards a novel liquid metering device of low cost, simple construction and responsive to the moisture demands at the point of delivery of the liquid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There exists a need for automatically watering plants so that they may be left unattended for long periods of time. While double hulled pots have been provided in which the soil and plant are in the upper part of the pot while water is contained in the lower part and fed to the soil by wicking action, such pots are relatively expensive and heavy as well as being rather large. Further, such pots tend to add excessive moisture to the soil, which may not be desirable for all types of plants. Also, the amount of water that may be stored in pots of this type is relatively small and the reservoir is not visible so that one would not know the amount of water remaining in the reservoir.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide means for automatically metering a liquid, such as water, from one location, such as a water tank, to another location such as a plant pot according to the moisture requirements at the other location.
Another object of this invention is to provide a low cost, simple water metering device for potted plants whereby plants may be left unattended for long periods of time and yet receive water as required.